Harry Potter and the Twilght World
by Mintaro
Summary: Harry's starting a new life far away in Fawkes to be closer to his cousin Bella and Hermione goes with him. can both live as Vampire's and find a new and better life. read and find out. will be a Harry/Alice and Hermione/Jasper pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World**

**Chapter 1**

The war was over and everyone celebrated the defeat of the dark lord Voldermort at the hands of Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry no one at the moment could find where he was at, he just said he was going out for a walk and he would be back later.

His friends had said he did that a lot lately but couldn't figure out why. Before Ron had come back from when he ran out on them Hermione had said that he looked to of been attacked and was out for three days. She did everything she could but it looked like he had been poisoned by something and she couldn't find an antidote for it and it seemed that after three days he died, but he woke up and started walking around like nothing had happened. Although he did act strange at first but he then ran out of the tent and by the time Hermione had got to the entrance he'd gone.

When Harry returned to the great hall he found his friends and members of the order there amongst the other people and students.

When he got there he walked towards his friends and sat down at the Gryffindor house table however as soon as he sat down Ron started his questioning of where he went whenever he went off on one of his walks alone which got the interest of all of his other friends attention and wondered what Ron could be on about.

"Ron when I go out on one of my walks as you put it, it's just too clear my head and to think on everything that's on my mind. Why'd you ask?" Replied Harry hoping that they wouldn't question further into his life or what was left of it.

"Ok, why don't you have something to eat you haven't had any thing in the last four days." Said Ron accepting the answer that he was give, however that got even more people who were close by including madam pomfrey's attention and they all looked at the young man that had saved the wizarding world.

"No thanks Ron, while I was out walking around I popped to Gringgots to sort out what we did there so they are ok now that's all been sorted out I also gained access too all my vaults including my family vault. So after I finish in the bank I went and got something to eat at some place with fast food." Said Harry and he wasn't really lying because where he did go after the bank did have fast food, however no one knew that he became a Vampire just before the new year or the fact he considered himself a vegetarian of sorts as he only hunted animals.

Now since he had became a vampire Hermione had noticed little things about Harry that seemed off but it was only now that she had time too fully think on it.

"Harry can I ask when was the last time you had anything to eat in a group setting?" Asked Hermione now starting on her questioning.

"It was when we were in the tent just before New Year. Why?"

"That's strange because that is around the time you started to go out for walks but you never said where you went and when you came back you claimed you weren't hungry and that you would get it later. You also stopped sleeping around that time as well and hardly got any sleep that is if you had any sleep at all." Stated Hermione now really wondering on something and she was not the only one as this all seemed strange for Harry. Then Hermione decided to see if he had one of the major signs and suddenly grabbed his hand that was resting on the table.

"Your freezing Harry I mean really cold and that's kind of strange in it's self as it is quite warm outside even in London. So the question becomes what were you doing to become that cold."

"That's easy I was getting a little warm so I cast a cooling charm on myself." Said Harry hoping that she would buy it but knowing her she wouldn't and so decided too get the hell out of the firing line just in case.

"Harry if you had cast a cooling charm on yourself it wouldn't make you that cold and besides it looks like you can't even feel it otherwise you would have been shivering and there for taken it off." Said Hermione matter of factly so Harry now knew he had too get out of the great hall before she figured out what he was and told everyone in the whole hall.

So making excuses he got up to leave and started walking back out the hall until he was stopped by a shout from Hermione.

"What Is it Hermione?" He shouted back as he turned back around only to find that one everyone in the hall was now looking at him and Hermione and two Hermione herself was pointing her wand at him.

"What was the biggest fight Harry and I had in school?" Asked Hermione wanting to make sure that this was the really Harry and not an imposter and then she can confirm her suspicions with a simple spell she had learned back in first year.

"That would be third year when you went behind my back and told professor McGonagall that I had got a firebolt for Christmas when you found out it had no note to say who it was from."

It was in that moment that Hermione acted by shooting a ball of pure sunlight up into the air between both her and Harry coursing everyone to cover their eyes and when they could see they all starred at her as if she were mental but she was just starring wide eyed at Harry so when they all looked at him they found that his skin was sparkling like pure diamond.

"I knew it your a Vampire Harry." Said Hermione making everyone closes to Harry back away from him in case he wanted their blood but for many they never had heard of this kind of Vampire before since the ones they knew didn't sparkle.

For his part Harry just looked at Hermione and raised his hands and clapped.

"Well done Hermione I knew you would figure it out when you had a chance. However I wasn't prepared for a public announcement to the whole hall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World**

**Chapter 2**

Well it was now official as the sunlight faded from the great hall, Harry Potter was...

A Vampire.

A kind of Vampire that they were told about in History of Magic, but only Hermione would know that as she was the only one able to, well too put it bluntly stay awake.

So here he was standing there looking at Hermione like she had just announced that she was the queen of the universe. However he then did something that kind of freaked people out a little...

He laughed.

That's right he just laughed himself silly, well at least until he had to sit down otherwise he would have fallen down. After about a few minutes he calmed down and then looked back at Hermione and started to chuckle a little until he stopped then spoke to his sister in all but blood.

"Wow. Finally you figure it out after four, nearly five months and in that time we have done next to nothing and you only figured that out now" He was still having the odd chuckle at the fact that Hermione had only just worked it out.

"Hey give me a brake Harry I've had more important things on my mind and you were acting only a little strange for what you normally act like. So since you never attacked neither Ron nor I. I left it too work it out at a later time." Hermione replied but it was a light and a little playful tone of voice that she used. However no one noticed that three of the Weasley's had looks of disgust and anger on their faces.

"Alright, I'm a Vampire I'll admit it the only question is, are you not afraid of me knowing the fact that I could drain you dry in a matter of seconds?"

"No, Harry because for the simple reason if you fed from humans then you would have eaten someone by now you wouldn't have gone off on your own like you have before." Replied Hermione as Harry took out his wand and waved it in front of his face and suddenly his eyes went from bright emerald green to a crimson red with golden brown mixed in making everyone who was close enough to gasp.

"So you're a vegetarian. Meaning you only feed off of animals. If you had only fed off of humans there wouldn't be any golden brown colour in your eyes what so ever." Said Hermione as she saw the colouring in her brother's eyes.

"Yeah. However for the first three to four months of a new-borns life there wouldn't be any other colouring except crimson only after that would they change colour but again it depends on the diet. Until near the end of this year my eyes will have a lot of crimson in them but it will fade more into golden brown as time goes on. After that they will be the golden brown colour that you can see except when I need to feed in which case my eyes would turn black."

Most of the people in the hall had stopped moving away when it came out that he only fed on animals. However this did not please some people and one of them decided to make their displeasure known to everybody.

"WHAT. You're a Vampire and you never told us. That's just great once again something happens to you and you don't share it with anyone. You should have told us you were a Vampire because everyone knows they are nothing but blood sucking killers and the Wizarding world can't have a Vampire as their saviour." Shouted Ron who had had enough of everything that was going on with Harry.

"First of all Ronald I was attacked and turned. Second I don't feed on humans as I still have my humanity so I feed on animals alone. Third I don't care about being a saviour of the Wizarding World I killed Voldermort because I was prophesied to do so. Finally you, Mrs Wesley and ginevra know all about blood sucking killers don't you and I have the evidence to back it up." Harry replied. This however got a lot of attention from everyone including the three mentioned Weasley's.

Harry then raised his wand and sealed all doors and windows with magic as well as raise anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. He then took Hermione's bag from her and opened it and put his arm into it. After a few minutes he pulled out a backpack and gave Hermione her bag back. He then opened his pack and pulled out a couple of folders and a bottle and what looked like a chocolate bar. Harry then passed the folders to Kingsley Shacklebolt who opened them to read through while Harry opened the bottle and took a drink and put the top back on he then unwrapped the bar to reveal a bar clearly made of chocolate but it was mostly a red colour.

Harry had a bite and sighed in pleasure as he ate the candy. It was also clear that blood was also one of the main ingredients. While Harry ate and drank his little snack Kingsley was looking through the folders and the more he read the more disgusted he became until finally he finished and spoke to the whole hall and what he said sent a gasp through it.

"Molly, Ronald and ginevra Weasley you are under arrest for the attempted murder if Harry James Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. There are other charges that you will also be charged with however that will depend on what else we find. There are many more charges we can charge you with in these folders however I'll stick with the one I stated to save time. Aurors place them under arrest."

As the Aurors moved in the three did something that just condemned them even more. They pulled their wands but were quickly disarmed and restrained. Harry then undid all his spells on the hall. The three prisoners were then dragged from the hall leaving the rest of the Weasley family gobsmacked and Hermione nearly in tears as she had fancied Ron but if it was true that he had attempted murder of the only person she claimed as a brother then there was no choice she would choose Harry every time.

Everyone in the hall had watched the three Weasley's been dragged away and they wondered what else apart from attempted murder would they be charged with. It seemed it was going to be a very long week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World******

**Chapter 3**

They were right about one thing; it was an incredibly long week for everyone. However it seemed longer for the Weasley family as well as both Harry and Hermione as the whole truth finally came out.

How the three Weasley's that were arrested had worked with Dumbledore to control Harry and how they were just using him to serve a purpose and how they were trying to rob him blind. When the evidence was given and confirmed through the truth potion it was a slam dunk and all three were sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban as well as never to go anywhere near Harry or Hermione again. It had also came out that they were using Hermione as well however Harry had managed to protect her through some laws that the pure-bloods had forced into being themselves and Harry had used his inner Slytherin to use them to his advantage.

After that Hermione wanted to head to Australia to retrieve her parents and give them their memories back. She was however surprised when Harry had asked if he could come along as he needed a nice relaxing holiday. That and he didn't want too be to far from his sister and before they left she had asked him too meet her so she could question him on being a Vampire.

That's where he was now, going over different questions and answers for her until she was completely satisfied.

"Right last question. Do you have a venom sack or is there some other way you inject the venom into your victims?"

"No Hermione I don't have venom sacks. The venom is actually part of my saliva it's produced the same way with it."

"Ok that's made me think of another question do you need to inject it or can a scratch do it?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as my saliva gets into your bloodstream you will turn if it's not sucked out."

"Can you open your mouth please I want to take a look to see if there are any differences in what your teeth are now compared too a humans."

"Hermione I'm not opening my mouth so you can look at my teeth. They are just the same as they always were." However Hermione just continued to give Harry the look which basically said "You will do as I say."

So in the end Harry opened his mouth and let her take a look and she placed her hands on either side of his face. She looked though his whole mouth, what she was looking for Harry had no Idea. It was when she had moved her right hand away from his face that she started too act strange and before Harry could close his mouth and ask her about it she punched him straight in the mouth really hard.

Harry was left a little dazed and when he looked up he saw Hermione walking out of the Three Broomsticks. However he also noticed thanks to his Vampire senses that her hand was also bleeding from when she hit him. So as quick as he could in a crowded pub he ran outside in time to see Hermione apparate away and from the looks of how she was the venom had already taken effect so he had only a matter of minutes too find her and extract the venom before it spread to far through her system. It was a good job that Harry knew her so well and followed her through the apparition.

He got to Grimmould Place and saw the door of number twelve close and made his way inside. Then using his enhanced hearing too find his friend he tracked her to her room. When he got upstairs and outside her bedroom door he tried it only to find it locked so he took out his wand and cast an unlocking charm only too find it didn't work so he started to cast every unlocking charm he knew until finally he couldn't wait any longer and just bust down the door.

Inside he found Hermione had lost consciousness and when he got to her bedside he found he was too late. The venom had spread too far through her bloodstream to be safely extracted. So he helped as best he could while the change happened but there was nothing he could do about the pain she was in she would have to suffer through it while the change took place it would only stop about ten minutes before she would awaken.

The next three days past and Hermione only got worse. She was screaming so loud that Harry had too put a silencing charm on the whole house so no one outside could hear her but he still could. In those three days Harry never left the house, not even to hunt. Not that he needed to hunt as he had a supply of blood that he had made into appetizing treats and other snack food so he could just have them when he got hungry.

Finally the big day of change had arrived and as soon as Hermione had stopped screaming at the top of her lungs, Harry was sitting at her bed side waiting for her too awaken. He didn't have too wait long for Hermione to come around and the first thing he noticed was that her eyes were no longer a chocolate brown colour but the crimson red of a Vampire.

She lifted her hand and looked at it then repeated it again with her other hand. She then sat up and looked towards her feet before looking around the room itself and seeing all the things that were completely imperfect like dust and muck all over the place. When she had looked around the room her head shot towards Harry and had too wait a split second for him to come into focus and when he did he held out his hand while he stood.

When he was standing she took his outstretched hand into her own and he pulled her up quickly and then guided her over to a full length mirror so she could see her reflection. She was surprised to see her reflection at all as she thought that Vampires didn't have one, but she was glad she did.

She also noticed that she was more defined now then when she was before the change. She was more attractive as well as shapelier with more defined curves in all the right places and it also seemed she had got a little bigger in the chest area also.

Harry had walked up behind her as she admired herself. Hermione then turned around and lifted her arms and brought Harry into a hug that forced the none existent air from his lungs.

"Careful Hermione. You're a bit stronger than I am at the minute even if it ain't by much. So please try not too hurt me now."

After Hermione had let go of Harry she noticed a burning sensation in her throat that made her thirsty. Harry seeing her in distress quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and out the door into the open street before grabbing her harder and appirating to the forbidden forest outside the wards of Hogwarts.

"Now Hermione. Listen too me." Harry said as Hermione looked at him and tried to ignore the burning. "Right the burning in your throat means your hungry but don't fight it as you cannot suppress it. I could have given you some of my blood snacks however I had them while I waited for you too awaken so I need to hunt as well but I'm not as thirsty as you believe me I remember the first feeding. Right so things you need too know, you have all the skills of a normal Vampire which means you have the strength and speed; those are your primary weapons however you also have the enhanced senses. Now close your eyes and let your other senses go when you find something that sounds big enough for you too take blood from let your instincts take over. If you find a human I'll stop you from attacking them but other than that enjoy."

Harry then watched as Hermione did as she was told. It wasn't long before she zeroed in on something and took off with Harry right next too her. They soon came to a clearing that had a few dear grazing away unaware of the danger that was now closing in on them. As quick as a flash Hermione had rushed into the clearing with Harry only two steps behind her and caught her first meal of her new life and then proceeded to drain it dry. When she was finished she looked up to see Harry just about finished his first meal in three days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World******

**Chapter 4**

It had been a few weeks since Hermione had been turned and it also turned out like Harry she had no craving for human blood only animals and the snacks that Harry makes. So they had travelled to Australia and retrieved Hermione's parents and gave them their memories back. Of course they were upset with what Hermione had done, but they understood why she did it in the first place, so she was quickly forgiven.

Hermione had also introduced her parents to Harry who had kept his word and went with her. They had at first thought they were dating which caused Mr Granger too take an immediate dislike for the young man with his daughter. Harry naturally just laughed and said that although he did love Hermione which got a bright smile from said girl as she knew what he was going to say, he went onto explain that Hermione had became a sister to him and that's how he loved her.

When they had gotten back Harry had finally told Hermione that he still had family in the USA in Fawkes to be specific and he was headed off there. Hermione had then as Harry had predicted wanted to come with him as her parents had settled back into their old English life.

Now that's what they were doing Harry had already bought a house on the outskirts of the town as well as a car which was an Aston martin db9 but he had its design modified so it looked even better. When they got there they would sort out the house and make sure everything was done right. At first Hermione's parents were again upset that their little girl was off again so soon but they understood as soon as they both mentioned school and that they were going to complete their none magical training. They were also alright with the whole Vampire thing however Dan Granger found it funny when Harry told them how it happened and that Hermione even as a mortal had one hell of a right hook.

Harry had booked the plain tickets and had everything sorted as he had already gone over too sort the car out by buying it and then having it delivered to their new house and he returned too sort everything he had left out. About a week later they were on their way to Fawkes to start new lives for themselves and the fact they were also in the woods not far from town meant that they could hunt the animals in peace.

When they finally got to where they needed too be Hermione stopped, a middle aged man with brown hair and a moustache standing there in a police uniform with a sign that read "Harry Potter". After pointing him out to Harry they made their way over and Harry shook the mans hand who then after a few words led both teens out to a police car and after putting the bags into the boot they all piled in.

They made small talk on the way back to Fawkes but it was obvious that this strange man wasn't really one for chit chat. He was polite enough and Hermione wondered how Harry knew him as they seemed to catch up on what the other missed.

Finally the reached their new home away from home. After getting settled the officer left them to it. The house still needed some work and they were thankful that it was only the inside that needed it. After the first night they took the car out to get the things that they needed to fix up the place.

When they needed to they ran though the forest taking the local game in the area. Harry was the one to sort out the repair work for the house as he did most of the same at the Dursley's anyway. Hermione it seemed had a god eye for decorating and within a couple of weeks the house was finished.

They spent the rest of the time working on muggle school work and had enrolled in the local school. Harry had of cause stated that his favourite cousin attended there but she didn't know he was in town. He had also revealed that the officer that picked them up from the airport was his uncle. On the morning of the first day of school they were getting ready packing their lunches that Harry had specially made for their consumption and headed out and got in the car. They didn't know that what they were going to would turn out to be a greater adventure than what they had done in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World******

**Chapter 5  
><strong> 

Harry and Hermione drove down the roads leading to the town and then headed to the school. When they pulled into the parking lot they were instantly the centre of attention because of the car they were driving. Which was an Aston martin db9 which of Couse was not the standard design as is had some cool bodywork done to it.

Harry pulled into an empty spot and turned off the engine. They then got out and Harry walked around the car to the other side in order too talk to Hermione.

"You know Harry we are getting a lot of attention and I thought you hated getting it?" Hermione said quietly so only Harry could hear her. Harry had a quick look around the lot before turning back to her and saying just as quietly.

"Yeah I do hate getting attention. However it's because of the car we drove here and the fact we are just standing here next to it. So there isn't anything we can do about it now unless you have a way of going back In time and telling me that we would get attention if I bought this car."

"Funny you know that I gave that up in third year. Anyway when is this girl you were talking about going to get here anyway?"

"It shouldn't be to long I was told that she normally gets here about now." Said Harry as he looked at his watch when he looked up and out over the lot he saw an orange truck pull in to a space. "Right she's here now so I'll be back in a couple of minute's right."

With that Harry made he's way over to the truck as the young women was just shutting the door. If Harry was paying the slightest bit of notice he would have seen a group of five watching them. However Harry may not have seen them but Hermione did and she wondered why they looked so interested. Harry quickly ran up to the girl while her back was still turned and wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder and said.

"Why don't you dump your boyfriend and take me out on a tour of the town tonight as I haven't seen that much of it and we can become reacquainted."

"Sorry but I'm not dumping him for someone I don't know so you can let go of me now."

"Oh but we share such history together and we spend a few years apart and you go and dump me for some other guy. What happened we were once so close you and I." At that point Harry spun the young women around and pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the check before pulling back for her too see who had her in their embrace. If Harry had been paying attention he would have seen one of the group had started walking over too stop the bloke from making a move on his girl. The young man walking over was so focused on stopping the man that he wasn't paying attention to what was being said.

Bella having just gotten out the car and closing the door felt the arms go round her and thought for a split second that it was Edward until he spoke. She didn't recognise the voice but it did sound familiar. It wasn't until she was turned around and had a kiss planted on her check and the young man pulled back did she recognise him.

"Oh my god. Harry is that you? What are you doing here? When did you get here? I thought you were still in England?" Bella jumped into her cousins arms and held him tight as he did with her in return. When they were in the middle of just enjoying being back together they were rudely interrupted by none other than the boyfriend.

"Hey get you hands off my girlfriend."

Both Bella and Harry broke apart and looked at the enraged teen who was staring at Harry like he was compaction. Harry turned back to Bella who he still hadn't let go of and asked.

"Let me guess this is the boyfriend right. Well you are still going to dump him tonight and come out with me."

"Hey I said that was my girlfriend now why don't you take a hint and leave."

Harry just stared at this guy like he was mental. He turned and winked at Bella before fully turning toward the young man who was quiet obviously jealous.

"Right well let me see here. You are Bella's boyfriend. Well let me tell you something I have known Bella for our whole lives and the last time we saw each other I made a promise that I would one day return and hold her in my arms again. She accepted that she also knows that I would judge her current boyfriend if she had one. Now let me see." Harry then took a good look at this guy that was Bella's boyfriend and even had a look from different angles until finally he looked in his eyes with a look that could pin your soul. While he was doing this Hermione had noticed that everyone was still watching Harry as they had watched as he walked over to that orange truck. Finally Harry stopped what he was doing which was unnerving the young man he was studying, Harry turned back to his silent cousin and gave a nod before saying "I approve dear cousin. This one has honour." Harry then held out his hand to the young man who took it curiously.

"My names Harry Potter. Bella here is my cousin."

"Harry stop trying too intimate my boyfriend. He's done nothing wrong."

"Hey come on. I already said I approve what more do you want?"

As this little banter was going on the young man next to them was baffled. The rest of the group he was with was also coming over in case he needed help. Which in turn made Hermione walk over and stand next to Harry as the others stood next to the young man.

Bella seeing the look on her boyfriends face decided too end Harry's fun. When the others had finally came over she started.

"Guys this is Harry Potter, my cousin from England."


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World******

**Chapter 6**

At the end of the school day Harry and Hermione were leaving the school building and heading over to their car. As they were doing so Bella came out with the Cullen's and headed over to find out more of why they were here.

"Harry when are you going to explain why your here? Not that I don't enjoy you being here."

"For that we would have to go somewhere away from a public environment as this can not be discussed around any one else."

"Well why not follow us, the Cullen's live outside of town. We could go there if you want."

"Ok, it involves their secret anyway so we'll follow you guys then."

The Cullen's looked at each other wondering how they knew their secret and what they could do with it. So every one got into cars and pulled out of the parking lot and headed off down the road. They drove along the road and both Harry and Hermione realized that they didn't live too far from the Cullen's. As they pulled up at the Cullen's they noticed that like them they had a house with a lot of windows for light.

Getting out of the cars Harry and Hermione noticed that two people were standing just outside the front door. After introductions they were invited inside where Harry could explain why they were here in Fawkes of all places.

"Right Harry now can you explain why you came to Fawkes from the last time we were in contact it sounded pretty bad over there?" Bella asked her cousin as the last she heard from him was over a year ago and they were on the brink of open war.

"Well we'll start from the last letter I sent you. The wedding was enjoyable Bill and Flure were married and then the Ministry fell and the wedding attacked. So Ron, Hermione and myself ran into hiding and started our search for the items we needed too find and destroy. We lived in complete isolation for most of the year until we were captured however we managed to escape and ended up at Bill and Flure's place. It was there that we started planning for getting one more item which left two. After we got rid of that one I discover another hidden at school so we returned and so started the final battle. Both sides had heavy casualties before I was able to kill the man responsible for the fighting in the first place."

"Wait you actually defeated the murdering git that killed aunt Lily and uncle James?"

Harry nodded at that and Bella relaxed a bit however the Cullen's were wondering how their secret came into it so the head of the family spoke up.

"You said that this involved our secret but I don't see how?"

"Well Carlisle the Vampire community has lived alongside the Wizarding World for many millennium. However it's also that, that could have had terrible consequences. While in the hunt for the Horcruxes or items that contained parts of a soul to the Darkest Wizard of the last century known as Lord Voldermort, three days after Christmas I heard something out in the forest at night. Against my better judgement I went to investigate and I was attacked and after some taunting that he couldn't back up he attacked me. However I managed to escape back to the tent that Hermione and I lived in for most of the year, the Vampire couldn't cross the wards we placed to protect us. However in the attack he managed too bite me and I went back to Hermione where for the next three days she looked after me as the venom made its way through my system and try too find a cure. As you know unless it's sucked out there isn't one. When I awoke I pinned her to the wall but I never bit her instead I left and after sucking few dear dry I went after the Vampire that turned me and when I found him I killed him. For the next few months I kept what I was a secret from Hermione and Ron, when he came back until after the defeat of Voldermort when Hermione gave my secret her full attention and revealed what I was. After that I discovered that Ron and two others of that family had betrayed me and Hermione and now they are going to spend the next thirty years in Azkaban."

Ever one in the room apart from Hermione was stunned at what they heard. However something didn't add up for some of them.

"Right most of that I could sort of understand but not all of it. However what does this have to do with Hermione being here instead of at home with her parents?"

"Hermione I found even though I am a Vampire, she has a great right hook. By the time she punched me and left it was to late and when I found her the venom had already spread through most of her bloodstream too safely extract."

Every one apart from Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged and replied to the looks.

"I had my reasons."


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Twilight World  
><strong>**  
>Chapter 7<br>**

The conversation lasted a good few hours and by the time that Harry and Hermione left it was well after sundown. When they got back home they sat in the living room after Harry had gotten some snacks and Drinks that he made himself. They then spent the rest of the night watching movies since neither slept any more.

As time went by both Harry and Hermione settled into life in Forks. Harry used his time too reconnect with his cousin and get to know some Vampires that shared his and Hermione's lifestyle choice of only feeding off of animals. Well for the Cullen's it was a choice, for Harry and Hermione neither could stand the taste of human blood. School was also going well, many of the students wanted to be friends and even though both were friendly they preferred to be by themselves. Bella being Harry's cousin came out within the first week and she split her lunch hours with her boyfriend or with her cousin. Many of the students tried too catch both Harry's and Hermione's attention, but they were turned down every time. Only a few that didn't take the hint the first time round kept trying too catch their eye, mostly it was Bella's friend Jessica who was trying too catch Harry's eye while under impression of giving friendship.

Harry and Hermione were introduced to the wolf pack who were carouses at first until they explained that neither Harry or Hermione could feed from humans. Bella too prove a point had cut her hand and Harry had nearly vomited at the smell and Hermione had a less of a reaction but they could still see that both were repulsed by the smell of human blood.

At the moment Harry was outside working on his car with just finishing giving it tune up. When a car pulled up in their driveway, Harry wiped his hands on a rag as Hermione came out of the house and seeing who it was Harry just went back to tinkering with the car, as he was going too install some new gadgets in it. Hermione came down the steps as Alice got out the car and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione thought I just drop by to see how you were and find out some things that have been bothering me lately."

"Well come on in. I haven't anything else too do while Harry works on the car anyway. So do you want anything, a snack or drink?"

Alice just looked at her at that point wondering why Hermione would offer a snack or drink when she knew that they could only drink blood. Hermione seeing her face replied quickly.

"Oh don't worry Harry makes them and they are perfect for Vampires. You should give them a try, trust me the first time I tried them I was hooked on them."

At that point Harry came back into the house and heard what Hermione had said.

"Actually Hermione I remember what you said about them. It was something along the lines of 'If we weren't Brother and Sister I would say Marry me'" With that Harry left the room and went into the kitchen and both Hermione and Alice heard the water being turned on so Harry could wash his hands.

"Harry bring some snacks and drinks in when your done please."

"Fine Hermione."

"Now Alice what was it that was bothering you?"

"Well for some time now I've been trying too see the future in relation to you two. However I just come up blank all the time and I don't know what it is that's stopping me from seeing your futures?"

At that moment Harry walked back in with the drinks and snacks and before Hermione could answer he replied.

"That is quite simple Alice. You see we both have Shield abilities that can block all known Vampiric powers. There for you won't be able too see anything unless we extend that shield around you."

"So that's why I can't see anything for you two?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in reply to Alice's question. They then sat and had some snacks and drinks that Harry made, Alice of course completely fell in love with them and asked if she could get some too takeaway for the rest of her family. They sat and chatted for most if the day until Alice had to get back home, Harry had gone and got a few boxes and placed them in the trunk of Alice's car and after thanking Harry for them she left. Harry and Hermione then settled down for the rest of the day and night so they could be ready for school the next day.


End file.
